


Take me to church

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Female Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The babysitter was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that the guitar’s soothing melody had come to an end, nor that the songstress was once again inches away from her and looking at her with saddened yet empathetic eyes.“I should have worshipped her sooner,” Kate whispered, her voice heavy and raw with the most earnest of emotions, snapping Laurie back to reality almost pleasantly.





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> ->Kate is in her late teens (18-19) whereas Laurie is in her early twenties (20-22).   
->In this story, Kate is brunette/has dark hair whilst Laurie has dirty blonde hair because I felt like it :3  
->I hope you enjoy this story!

“Will you sing something for me?” Laurie Strode requested softly, her hoarse voice nothing but a barely audible whisper, as she stared into her girlfriend’s loving eyes with great fondness. “Please?” She added shakily after a pause, not even bothering to wipe the tears she had shed not so long before away.

Kate Denson beamed, her smile heartwarming and mesmerising, before moving away some locks of dirty blonde hair from Laurie’s forehead and kissing her brow tenderly. “Anything for you, babe,” she whispered against the older girl’s smooth skin, intending to fulfill her unspoken promise. 

Laurie couldn’t help but to sigh when Kate separated from her, longing for more of her lover’s touch, in order to grab her guitar, which had lain forgotten against the youngster’s desk up until that moment. 

Delightful silence fell upon them as Kate tuned her guitar until the brunette cleared her throat and nodded to herself, clearly pleased with the result and ready, eager even, to begin. 

“_My lover’s got humor,_” the songstress uttered, giving Laurie a lopsided grin whilst she caressed her guitar’s strings gently, almost in an affectionate manner. “_She’s the giggle at a funeral, knows everybody’s disapproval…_”

That last, hushed verse was enough to send Laurie’s mind racing as her heart shrunk painfully within its bony cage. Memories of the fierce argument she had had with her brother Michael, the only family she had left after an unfortunate car accident that had taken their parents and elder sister away from them, invaded her head yet again. To be rejected by him so vilely just because of who she had fallen in love with… Laurie shuddered and whimpered softly..

The babysitter was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that the guitar’s soothing melody had come to an end, nor that the songstress was once again inches away from her and looking at her with saddened yet empathetic eyes. 

“_I should have worshipped her sooner,_” Kate whispered, her voice heavy and raw with the most earnest of emotions, snapping Laurie back to reality almost pleasantly.

“Kate,” the blonde mumbled, her lips twitching slightly as she tried to fight back the tears that were flooding her eyes. The songstress sighed fondly, reaching out her left hand and caressing Laurie’s cheek.

“_If the Heavens ever did speak, she is the last true mouthpiece…_ ” Kate’s voice wavered, and she immediately lowered her head in order to hide her face as she sobbed. “I love you, Laur,” she stated once she regained her composure, her ocean blue eyes mirroring Laurie’s own. 

The blonde laughed shakily, the perfect mixture of a chuckle and a sob, as she placed her left hand above Kate’s and squeezing it lovingly, warm tears running down her cheeks rapidly and unstoppably. “I love you too, Kate… I really do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my lovelies, I hope you've enjoyed this story and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
